Lucrecia's Cave
by JenesisX
Summary: Lucrecia takes Vincent to her secret retreat for a romantic afternoon, and the mark they leave behind has consequences that reach far into the future.


**Lucrecia's Cave**

((**Author's Notes: **This fic was written for Vincent's birthday on 10/13/12. It is based on a random word challenge for the word 'cave,' but I decided to make it a short one-shot instead of part of my challenge series. Those who have read 'Irony of Fate' will recognize the significance of this event, as Vincent's return to this place with Sephiroth thirty years in the future completely alters his fate. This fic, of course, occurs in the past. Comments are cherished and deeply appreciated! _~ JenesisX_ ))

* * *

Vincent followed Lucrecia into the strange cave hidden behind a waterfall, a thin film of mist clinging to his skin. He had never seen such an incredible place before, and for a moment he felt as if he'd been transported back in time. He looked about at the damp stone walls and high ceiling once his eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting, remaining just inside the entranceway.

Lucrecia's back was to him as she stretched out her arms and leaned backwards to take in her surroundings, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She looked so at peace, as if she was coming home to a place she adored. When she finally turned to face him, her green eyes were shining with such happiness that he was unable to help but smile. If she was happy, he was too.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said in a hushed, reverent tone, taking a few steps back toward him.

"Yes," he replied, though his eyes were focused only on her face and he could think of nothing else. _She_ was beautiful. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I've been wanting to share it with you," she said, stepping forward to take a hold of both of his hands. "This is my special place, and I've never shown it to anyone before."

"I am honored…"

As he gazed down into her eyes, Vincent mind raced with blissful memories of the last two weeks. After months of watching her from afar and falling more and more in love with her each day, he'd learned that his feelings for the attractive scientist weren't unrequited after all. One night they'd finally shared their feelings and become far more than friends. She'd been the first woman to share his bed, and the bond it created between them was unbreakable in his heart. It didn't matter that she was married… He loved her, and she loved him, too. She said he made her happier than she'd ever been, and he was willing to do whatever was needed to please her. That was his true purpose in life now… Everything else was simple necessity. He had never been in love before, and he had no intention of losing her. She had quickly become his world.

Finding time alone together had been difficult, however, due to their busy work schedules and the need to keep their relationship a secret. That morning, Lucrecia's husband had gone off to a meeting, and she had taken Vincent with her as her body guard under the guise of gathering samples for an experiment. No one thought it odd, and they'd left shortly after sunrise. They'd ridden to the isolated crater on the back of a chocobo, the closeness of the shared experience thrilling in and of itself as Lucrecia expertly directed the large bird while he sat behind her with his arms encircled around her waist. He'd been shocked to see the amazing place she led them to, but his mind was far more focused on her. Lately, she was all he could think about, as if some long dormant part of his mind had finally been awakened.

"I'm so glad we finally have some time alone together!" Lucrecia exclaimed, breaking into his thoughts as she turned to gather the supplies they'd brought along. "It's been _so _frustrating…"

"Yes," he agreed, cursing himself for his lack of communication skills. He had always been quiet and rather shy, but around her he often found himself nearly tongue tied. He didn't understand what she saw in him, and felt hopelessly unworthy of her time and affections. She was so perfect, so captivating, that she intimidated him. He knew she didn't mean to, and she was often unsure of herself as well. She had little self esteem beneath her more public persona, something her marriage had only worsened. In their relationship, however, Lucrecia had taken the lead, and Vincent was more than happy to let her. He had no prior experience to call upon, and he was far too afraid of ruining what they had to take the initiative. Vincent wanted her to have whatever she wanted, and he stood by ready and willing to do as she wished.

Lucrecia smiled up at him as she retrieved a large blanket and made her way to the center of the cavern, shaking it loose and spreading it out across the ground. Once she'd finished and moved the picnic basket she'd packed closer toward it, she kicked off her shoes and settled onto the middle of it, curling her legs alongside her. Vincent watched her every move, his hands clasped behind his back, feeling awkward and uncertain. He still felt as if he needed permission to join her, blushing a bit when she looked up at him and playfully shook her head.

"Are you just going to stand there? I don't bite," she teased him, throwing her hair back over her shoulder in what he was certain was a flirtatious manner. He was still learning to pick up on things like that, struggling to believe that they were actually meant for him. He cleared his throat and forced a slight smile, slowly making his way toward her.

"Of course not," he said, leaning down to remove his boots. "I was just letting you get comfortable."

He could feel her eyes burning into him as he did so, and once he set them aside he stepped onto the blanket and lowered himself beside her. He sat with his long legs stretched out before him, leaning back on his arms and leaving a polite distance between them. As much as he longed to reach out and touch her after so many days, he was not one to assume. His desires would always come second to hers.

He heard Lucrecia sigh, however, and saw her shift closer out of the corner of his eye. Before he knew it, she was pressed up against his side, and had reached out to lay a hand upon his chest. "It's just us now," she said softly, meeting his eyes and looking right into his soul. The love she felt for him was completely undisguised as he was drawn into her gaze, his heart beginning to race in his chest. "We have the entire afternoon to ourselves, with no one else around to worry about."

"I've missed you," Vincent managed to say as she ran her hand seductively along his chest and abdomen, turning his eyes away from her face to watch her movements with fascination. A familiar warmth began to spread throughout his body, and his thoughts quickly become clouded with a burning desire. "It is so hard… to see you every day, but not…"

"I know," she whispered, stopping what she was doing to reach up and brush his bangs away from his face. She was always doing that… trying to move aside his unruly dark hair so that she could see his eyes. She hadn't yet learned that it was a losing battle. "I'm sorry, baby. It won't be forever, though, okay?"

_Baby. _The term of endearment gave him the chills, and he closed his eyes against the rush of emotion that raced through him. He'd never imagined anyone would care for him that way, especially not someone like her. He still wondered if he was dreaming, terrified that he might suddenly awaken and find himself alone again.

"All right," he agreed, and in truth he would have agreed to almost anything at that moment. Lucrecia smiled and stretched up to kiss him, her lips tenderly brushing against his. He froze for a moment, then tentatively lifted his arm to wrap around her back. He still felt clumsy and awkward as he returned the kiss, but his feelings for her were so strong that it was easy to give in and do what came naturally.

Lucrecia leaned back and studied his face, running her hand along his smooth cheek as she met his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Vincent," she said, and his heart stopped. She had said it before, but it would never lose its power over him. Gods, to hear her say that, and to see in her eyes that she meant it… It was intoxicating. She owned him, body and soul, and he shyly reached up to caress her face.

"I love you, too," he whispered, his deep voice thick with longing. She leaned down and kissed him again, far more passionately than before, and he felt her begin to run a hand along the inside of his thigh. His breath caught in his throat and he dug his fingers into her shoulder as she leaned her weight against him to force him to lay back on the blanket. Vincent quickly found himself on his back, breathing hard with arousal and looking up into Lucrecia's eyes as she straddled his waist. Her eyes were shining and there was a smirk on her lips as she leaned down to press them against his.

"Vincent, relax," she said against his ear, slowly running her hands beneath his shirt. He did his best to comply, holding her close as she kissed him deeply. She had assured him that he was an amazing lover, but he remained unconvinced and worried that he would somehow do something wrong. She'd simply shake her head and giggle at him, then set about showing him exactly what she wanted him to do. Vincent's mind quickly became lost in a fog of passion and need as Lucrecia worked the buttons of his shirt, gripping her hips and convinced he could soon die happy.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After several hours of heated love-making and lying wrapped in each other's arms whispering and talking about everything and nothing, the time finally came to begin heading back to town. Vincent sat on the blanket buttoning his shirt, watching as Lucrecia stood nearby and brushed out her long brown hair. He felt so relaxed and alive, a small smile permanently etched across his face. He was still warm and content all over, if not a bit sore and exhausted. She was his… and soon, it would be forever.

"I think this was the best day of my life," Lucrecia said, turning to him seriously. Vincent tilted his head, surprised. "Really… Just being here with someone I love so much, who listens and understands me… who really makes love to me instead of just having sex. I never want to forget this day…"

There was a wistfulness in her eyes, and her mouth turned down into a frown. Vincent supposed it was because the day was ending, and they were about to return to their separate lives. He, spending most of his time alone, and she in an unhappy marriage. Yet he sensed it was far more than that… There was a deep sorrow beneath her words, and it sent a chill down his spine.

"There will be other days like it," Vincent promised, getting to his feet and stepping forward to wrap his arms around her from behind. She leaned back into the embrace, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. She fit so perfectly against him no matter what position they occupied, as if they were made for each other. He closed his eyes and held her tightly, wishing he never had to let go. He felt her sigh heavily as she covered his hands with her much smaller ones.

"There's something I've always wanted to do," Lucrecia said suddenly, turning her head to gaze up at him. "It's childish but… will you humor me?"

"Certainly," he said without thinking, willing to do anything to bring her out of her sudden melancholy. He wanted her to smile again, to be as happy as she'd been while wrapped in his arms. Vincent knew he wasn't much of a man and could give her very little, but she was welcome to everything he had.

Lucrecia stepped away from him and walked toward the small stone alter that stood against one wall, looking down at the ground as she walked along. She finally seemed to find what she was looking for and bent down, picking up a small, jagged piece of stone. She studied it and ran her finger across the tip, nodding with satisfaction. She looked toward Vincent and smiled a bit shyly, her cheeks coloring pink.

"I know it's silly, but I've always wanted to do this," she said, approaching the wall behind the alter with the stone in hand. He was surprised to see her raise it against the wall and begin to carve a shape into it, quickly realizing that she was drawing a heart. His eyes widened as he watched her, awed yet again by how complex she was. He never would have expected her to want to do such a thing, but somehow it fit.

Once she had finished the outline, she neatly carved her name inside, and Vincent's heart began to race when she added a '&' beneath it. Did she really mean for him to add his name? To join his name with hers, for all eternity? Her felt weak in the knees when she turned to look at him and held out the stone, her eyes hopeful and glistening with tears.

"Will you?" she asked quietly. "Then it will always be here, a reminder of today. And maybe someday, in the future, someone else will find this place… and they'll know we were here, and that we loved each other."

Vincent swallowed hard, hearing that same sadness in her voice again. But he stepped forward without hesitation, accepting the stone. Her hand lingered atop his as he began to carve his name into the wall, unable to shake the feeling that he was doing something extremely important. When he finished, he set down the stone and pulled his lover into his arms, crushing her against him in a fierce embrace. They stood there and held each other for long moments, their love immortalized in stone, before reluctantly turning and leaving their sanctuary.


End file.
